ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Five
on the Council of five]] The Council of five concerns five alien races who are monitoring the Earth as discussed in the online book – ”Alien Races” by Dante Santori. The following passage is taken directly from the document. Santori's Alien Races ;Council of 5 ”Very little is known about the five alien races that are part of the “Council of 5”. "The races that are part of this Council (previously known as the “Council of 9") have been protecting Earth and Humans for as long as there are (alien) records of it. "Some say that have been protecting the planet even before Humans existed…for millions of years! "An alien race reported that the ”Council of 5” last meet on Earth in 1994. "(note of Petro and myself: we found a hand- writer note on the ARB dated July -2005 stating that the “Council of 5” is going to meet on Earth during the last 10 day of august 2013. The same note also mentioned the fact that the presence and arrival of those 5 races could cause cosmic events that can effect Earth’s atmosphere. And it also said that Humans would be seeing an increase of alien ships activity during that period.) "(Continuation of note: The note also states that the meeting of council is to discuss possible threats to Earth and Humans as well as the fact that so many “new” alien race have been visiting Earth “lately”…by “lately” the note states that means – to the 5 – for past 500 years). "According to several alien races the “Council of 5 ” (at the time “Council of 9 ) has monitored the Human evolution since primordial times, since Humans were only a 1 cell marine organism and throughout all natural evolution , when Humans became primate- like creatures and beyond (after the Anunakene aka Anunnaki, interference…). According to same alien race all evolutionary sequence in all planets have a beginning and end (with the exception of minor details due mostly to radical weather change). After the Anunakene tempered with the DNA of “primates” and created Humans , the “Council of 5 ” decided to not only monitor but also to protect us, as they realized that one day Humans would be able to join other alien races in development and enlightenment. "The Council of 5 is composed of the following races : ORELA, EGAROT, GINVO, REDAN and EMERTHER. "It is generally agreed that the EMETHER spelling is the most important race not only of the Council but also amongst all knows races! They are related to the Solipsi Rai , but much older and advanced in all levels. They were one of the Founder–Races of the Council. They met with USA President D. Eisenhower in 3 different occasions…they also met with 2 High – Ranking USSR leaders in 3 different occasions…and they tried (they do not "force" anything upon humans) to meet with USA President R. Nixon but he refused claiming that it would be too dangerous as they could maybe read his mind and find out about delicate national security secrets concerning the relations with the USSR.“ :- Dante Santori Binary downloads Breakdown with best guess (subject to change) based on Howe's report: * nabu rakbu H-laraak sanu ki *Nabu (Anunnaki) shall return to the point of origin ( ), again (a second coming), on ( ). * The Anunnaki shall return to the Fertile Crecent again in a second coming, with its armies upon the Earth, as its threshing floor (see ) See also * Council of Nine Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Organizations